That's all
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


Eames's heart pounded in his ears as his legs propelled him across traffic filled streets and puddle filled sidewalks.

A thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead causing his usually well-kept fringe to fall out of its gel hold and almost exclusively into his eyes. He hurdled and leapt expertly to avoid any and all obstacles and finally reached the train station, suit jacket flapping behind him and briefcase swinging into his right thigh relentlessly.

He scuttled down the stairs two at a time, avoiding the more leisurely paced escalator and almost tripped upon reaching the bottom. The gates were vaulted over and the briefcase wedged into the half closed doors of the last train of the Eames managed to squeeze into the gap left available between an old man and a decidedly rough looking youth and grab onto the overhead rail, he was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief and quickly brush his unruly hair , as he launched into another fit of sprinting, a smile swelled across his face the nearer to home he got.

The neighborhood he lived in was scarily similar to that of his childhood but it made him feel that bit more connected to England, living all the way across the pond, as he did. Sometimes a bloke just wanted to hear a familiar accent or stuff himself with a real Full English Breakfast.

He slowed his run to a more casual stride as he started up the drive way, glancing at his watch to check the amount of time he had left for the kissing and making up he'd have to do to get out of any silent treatment or sulking. His smile faltered a little, another argument very narrowly avoided by some miracle. Over the 3 years of working at Saito & Saito architecture office, Eames had managed to be late virtually every week, including one memorable evening that didn't see him coming home until 3am and spending the next 3 hours before getting ready for work again, on his front lawn picking up clothing, shoes and virtually everything that wasn't nailed down that was being thrown from their bedroom window at an alarming speed.

_'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, but please understand that I just got caught up in work darling!' Another shoe came careening down from the flung open window on the second storey, narrowly missing his head. 'JESUS! Arthur stop. Please love!' he pleaded moving so quickly he nearly slid onto his arse on the wet grass._

As he entered the house, a warm, inviting aroma emanated from the kitchen, and soft jazz swept over him, allowing Eames to finally unwind. He set his keys and briefcase down on the nearest table and retrieved the specially wrapped present carefully squirreled away inside.

'Honey, I'm home!' he called in that sickly-sweet voice he knew produced a fond grimace from a certain set of lips.

Before Eames reached the kitchen door, it swung open softly and out waddled Peppa, their tiny pug puppy, his tongue hung out to dry from the side of his mouth. His soft breaths turned into pants as he saw Eames and his little paws worked their hardest to bring him closer to Eames. He bent down, holding the package away from his snuffles and licks and ran his fingers through the silky fur on his belly as Peppa kicked one of his hind legs in pleasure.

'Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy for his daddy?!' he cooed, delighted at the pups happiness.

The kitchen door opened once more bringing a teasing voice and a raised eyebrow with it.'I take it you were talking to the dog and not me?' Arthur asked, with a playful grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

'Of course I was talking to the dog sweetheart. I _know_ you're a good boy.' Eames replied with a wink, lifting himself up and taking the few steps forward to the warm brown eyes that seemed to come alive when they locked with his own.

His lips quirked into an undeniably gorgeous smile as he looped his arms around Eames neck and placed a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

Arthur's eyes drifted downwards to the gift in Eames's hand and he let one of his own hands slowly run down the Brits chest and grip it 'Is that for me?' he asked in an innocent voice, cheeks dimpling.

Eames placed a kiss of his own on Arthur's lips, letting it linger for just a moment before releasing the gift into the warmth of his hand.

'Happy anniversary darling.'


End file.
